Lista de Músicas Não Lançadas
Em Obras Veja também: Lista de Músicas em Glee Essa é uma lista de músicas que foram performadas ou ouvidas em Glee mas que não se seguiu nenhum lançamento oficial ou não oficial. Primeira Temporada Performances Dance Performances Planned Songs *'I Saw Red' by Warrant was planed to be sung by an unknown character in Ballad. Source *'Tell Him' by Barbra Streisand and Céline Dion was planned to be sung by Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang in an unknown episode. Source *'Broken Strings' by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado was planned to be sung by Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry in Sectionals. Source * Justify My Love/Erotica by Madonna was planned to be sung by Tina Cohen-Chang in The Power of Madonna. *'Xanadu '''by ''Oliva Newton-John was planned to be sung by Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry in Home. Source *'Jimmy' by M.I.A. was planned to be sung by an unknown character in Dream On. Source Source 2 Season Two Performances Dance Performances Planned Songs *'Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do) '''by ''Christopher Cross was planned to be sung by an unknown character in Britney/Brittany. Source Source It was eventually sung in Season Six in the episode What the World Needs Now ''by the Alumni Men and New Directions Boys. * '''Oops!...I Did It Again '''by ''Britney Spears was planned to be sung by an unknown character in Britney/Brittany. Eventually, it was sung in Season Four in the episode Britney 2.0 by Rachel Berry. Source *'Meet Me Halfway '''by ''The Black Eyed Peas ''was planned to be sung by Sunshine Corazon with Vocal Adrenaline in ''The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Source *'Back In My Arms' by Glee was planned to be sung by Rachel Berry in Original Song. Source *'How '''by ''Lisa Loeb was planned to be sung by Rachel Berry in A Night of Neglect. Source *'One Night In Bangkok '''by ''Murray Head ''was planned to be sung by Sandy Ryerson in ''A Night of Neglect. Source Source *'Pain '''by ''Three Days Grace ''was planned to be sung by an unknown character in New York. Source Season Three Performances Dance Performances Planned Songs *'Sugar, Sugar''' by The Archies was planned to be sung by Sugar Motta in Pot o' Gold. *'You Spin Me Round/Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?' by Dead or Alive/Culture Club was planned to be sung by Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel in The First Time. You Spin Me Round was eventually performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers in The Hurt Locker, Part Two. Source *'America/Jai Ho' by A.R. Rahman/''Cast of ''West Side Story was planned to be sung by Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Rory Flanagan, Santana Lopez, and Tina Cohen-Chang as part of the cast of West Side Story in The First Time. Source Source 2 Season Four Performances Dance Performances Planned Songs *'Rebel Yell' by Billy Idol. Sung by Jake Puckerman in The New Rachel. Source *'Young, Wild and Free' by Snoop Dogg ft. Wiz Kalifa. Sung by Brett Bukowski in The New Rachel. Source *'Bad Religion' by Frank Ocean. Sung by Santana Lopez in The Break-Up. Source *'Diamonds Are Forever/Diamonds '''by ''Shirley Bassey/Rihanna. ''Sung by New Directions Girls in ''Girls (and Boys) on Film. *'Maniac' by Michael Sembello. Sung by Brittany Pierce, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose and Tina Cohen-Chang in Girls (and Boys) on Film. *'El Tango de Roxanne' from Moulin Rouge! Sung by Brody Weston in Girls (and Boys) on Film. *'I Knew You Were Trouble' by'' Taylor Swift''. Sung by Sam Evans in Guilty Pleasures. Season Five Performances Planned Songs *'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus. Sung by New Directions and Pamela Lansbury in Puppet Master. (The soloists were going to be the same as The Fox, as that was the song that replaced it) *'Don't You (Forget About Me)' by Simple Minds. ''Sung by Becky Jackson, Blaine Anderson and Jake Puckerman in Puppet Master. Instead, it was sung in Trio by Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, and Tina Cohen-Chang. *'Vision of Love''' by Mariah Carey. Sung by Elliott Gilbert and Rachel Berry in Trio. *'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Holly Holliday in 100. Season Six Performances Planned Songs * Karma Chameleon by Culture Club. Sung by Rachel Berry in Loser Like Me. * So Far Away/You Oughta Know by Carole King/Alanis Morissette. Sung by Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen-Chang in Jagged Little Tapestry. * '''You'll Never Walk Alone '''from ''Carousel. ''Sung by an unknown character in an unknown episode. Source en:List of Unreleased Songs